Tea's Independence
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY Tea has gotten over her past, but what about her present? What will happen between her and yami? Rated for mild violence, death, and attempted suicide. Please RR. No Flames. (Tea friendly fic)
1. Independance Day: Past Reviled

Tea's Independence  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh and probably never will. And, no, I don't own the song 'Independence Day.' Thanks for asking! (Highly sarcastic)  
  
Note: Another songfic by me!  
  
Kristen: Oh-joy  
  
Me: Shut up  
  
This is about Tea's past, since we never hear about it. Hope you like it!  
  
"Blah blah" = talking  
  
'Blah blah' = thinking  
  
~ Blah blah = song lyrics  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Tea, what are you doing?" A curious Yugi asked Tea, his best friend.  
  
"Well, today is July 4th, and in America it's known as Independence Day." Tea responded, smiling sadly as she arranged Red, blue, and white flowers in a star like shape.  
  
"But Tea, were not in America."  
  
"I know Yugi, but I've done this since I was 9 and I don't plan to stop now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, um, Yugi its because of what happened when I was 8 . . .  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
~Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light  
  
~Though she looked a little worried and weak  
  
~She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking aging  
  
~But daddy left the proof on her cheek.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" An 8-year old tea asked he brow haired, green-eyed mother, in her early 30's.  
  
"Nothing sweetie."  
  
"But your hurt!"  
  
"Mommy's fine"  
  
"Daddy hurt you again, didn't he?"  
  
"No, look sweetie, its Independence Day. Why don't you go to the fair?"  
  
~I was only 8 years old that summer  
  
~And I always seemed to be in the way  
  
~So I took myself down to the fair in town  
  
~On Independence Day  
  
"Then Paul slapped her"  
  
"I heard he was drunk"  
  
"He apparently hit Tea to!"  
  
"He's a danger"  
  
"Martina won't divorce him"  
  
Several women gossiped about Paul Worley and his wife Martina. Tea flinched at her father's name. He father scared her but her mom was worse off then Tea, as she was hit more. Tea had only been hurt twice, or was it thrice? Oh well, he mom had seemed determined to get her to leave that day, but seemed rather sad too.  
  
~Well, word gets around I a small, small town  
  
~They said he was a dangerous man  
  
~But momma was proud and she stood her ground,  
  
~She knew she was on the loosing end  
  
~Some folks whispered  
  
~Some folks talked  
  
~But everybody looked the other way  
  
~When time ran out there was no one about  
  
~On Independence Day  
  
"Hey Tea, how are you?" Gretchen, Tea's friend asked.  
  
"I'm worried. My mom was acting strange today."  
  
"Don't worry Tea, We'll always be friends, are you going to watch the fireworks?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"I'm sorry I won't be around much longer, we are moving August 26." Gretchen sighed.  
  
"It's okay. Lets go" Tea ran off, but she couldn't shake her sense of forbidding 'I hope I'm wrong. I wish I wasn't so feeble.' she thought.  
  
~Let freedom ring  
  
~Let the white doves sing  
  
~Let the whole world know that today,  
  
~Is a day of reckoning.  
  
~Let the weak be strong  
  
~Let the right be wrong  
  
~Roll the stone away  
  
~Let the guilty pay  
  
~It's Independence Day  
  
It was getting late, as the sun began to set. Suddenly Gretchen saw something.  
  
"Tea, what's that?"  
  
"Oh no, it's a fire!" 'It looks like it's near my house.' "I gotta go Gretch, Bye."  
  
"Bye Tea." Gretchen called after her running friend.  
  
~Well, She lit up the sky  
  
~That 4th of July  
  
~By the time that the firemen come  
  
~They just put out the flames  
  
~And took down some names  
  
~And sent me to a county home  
  
Tea couldn't believe it. Her mom and dad were both dead. Her house was gone and she was all alone. The fire had killed her parents. And a part of herself too. The 8 year old raised a sharp piece of glass she found and was about to slam it across her wrist, when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Tea, no!" her friend Gretchen cried.  
  
"Gretchen, I... "  
  
"Tea, you have your life. You haven't lost everything."  
  
"I'm sorry Gretchen, Tea Worley is dead."  
  
"So? Just be Tea then."  
  
"Thanks, you saved my life." Tea then hugged her small friend.  
  
"No problem." Gretchen smiled.  
  
~Now I'm not saying it's right a right or it's wrong  
  
~But maybe it's the only way  
  
~Talk about your revolution  
  
~It's Independence Day  
  
Tea was at her new home, as far away from her old as possible. She had moved from America to Japan, and was now Tea Gardner. A lot had happened that year. She had a friend, a boy named Yugi. She smiled as she placed red, white and blue flowers on a small grave, that no one ever noticed. It was Independence Day.  
  
~Let freedom ring  
  
~Let the white dove sing  
  
~Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning.  
  
~Let the weak be strong  
  
~Let the right be wrong  
  
~Roll the stone away  
  
~Let the guilty pay  
  
~It's Independence Day  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Tea walked towards a grave, hidden behind two others. As they approached, Tea heard Yugi gasp in surprise.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"The one you're looking for in behind those two right?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Those two are my parent's graves." Yugi responded sadly.  
  
"Oh, I had no idea Yugi."  
  
"It's okay Tea. I never told you."  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tea walked to the secret grave and placed the flowers on it. She looked at the wooden board that served as a grave marker. Tea re-read it and smiled sadly at it. It read:  
  
Here lies Tea Worley,  
  
Who Discovered Independence  
  
Can come at a great price  
  
But is always worth it.  
  
Yugi looked at it and then at Tea, a small smile on his mournful face. He looked at the untidy 8-year-old scrawl and then kissed Tea on the forehead.  
  
Tea looked surprised and pleased at this. "What it says, it's true." She commented, as one lonely tear made it's way down her face.  
  
~Roll the stone away  
  
~It's Independence Day  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm done!!!  
  
Okay, if it stunk, keep in mind that I wrote it at 9:15 pm last night!  
  
The reason I wrote this fic was there is barely anything on Tea's past and this also explains why she cares so much for her friends.  
  
By the way-no one is buried at the hidden grave. It is simply symbolic of the part of herself Tea lost when her parents died. 


	2. Wrong Again: Love or Not?

Tea's Independence  
  
By rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the song.  
  
Note: Well, this was gonna be a one shot but, ITS NOT GONNA BE ANYMORE!!! Tea-haters beware! This is a Tea friendly fic! Be gone Tea-bashers! Also, for all the people that like Tea/Yami, sorry, but I hate Tea/Yami. I love Tea/Yugi though!  
  
This is in Tea's POV (no duh) In this fic Joey is 21, Tea is 20, Yugi is 20, and Serenity is 18  
  
~*~Chapter 2 * Tea's POV~*~  
  
I was walking to the café where I would be meeting Yami in about 15 minuets. We had been going out for 2 years. Yami no longer lived with Yugi, he lived in an apartment two blocks from me, and I loved going out with him, as he was always so caring.  
  
~From the day we met  
  
~You made me forget  
  
~All my fears  
  
~You knew just what to say  
  
~And you kissed away  
  
~All my tears  
  
Yami was always so supportive, like when I hadn't saved enough money to go to New York to study dance. Ever since we started going out he sent me a rose and a note with his initials, Y. M. The rose and note were so touching, and he could always make me smile.  
  
~I knew this time I had finally found  
  
~Someone to build my life around  
  
~Be a lover and a friend  
  
~After all my heart had put me through  
  
~I knew that it was safe with you  
  
~What we had would never end...  
  
~Wrong Again.  
  
Recently though, I had been the one talking about meeting up and the one arranging everything. Yami, you've been hanging out with Joey and Serenity, they're almost always together, a lot more than me. You seem so distant and far away from me, almost as if you don't love me anymore.  
  
~ Everybody swore  
  
~They'd seen this before  
  
~We'd be fine  
  
~And you'd come to see  
  
~That you still love me  
  
~In good time  
  
Mai assured me that a lot of men did this from time to time, as soon you would be back to normal. I believe her, it dose makes sense. Oh, here's the café, I better get us a table. I enter and am very surprised to see you already here.  
  
~ And they said there's nothing you can do  
  
~It's something that he's going through  
  
~It happens to a lot of men  
  
~And I told myself that they were right  
  
~That you'd wake up and see the light  
  
~And I just had to wait till then  
  
~Wrong again...  
  
I was very surprised when you leaned over kissed Serenity, not a friendly kiss, an I-love-you-totally kiss, like the way you use to kiss me. You didn't notice me behind you, but Serenity did. She looked up at me guiltily and started to try and make an excuse.  
  
I held up my hand, slapped that cheater Yami across the face, and then ran out, tears falling down my face. I wasn't paying attention where I was going and ran right into a tall, lean but muscular man. We both fell, me landing on top of him. I looked at him, and noticed his fetchers as he rubbed his now sore neck.  
  
~ And it seemed to me the pain would last  
  
~My chance for happiness had passed  
  
~Nothing waited 'round the bend  
  
I glanced over the young man I had run into. He looked to be about 6' 5" and looked very familiar. But could it be? Then the 20-year-old's eyes looked into my own, and widened in surprise. "Tea?" a deep, but companionate voice asked me, "Is it you?"  
  
"Yea, but the real question is that you Yugi?"  
  
"Yup, its me!" He noticed the sadness in my eyes, "What's wrong?" Even after 2 years of not seeing each other, he still cared. I couldn't help it; I spilled out everything, or started to. He put his hand to my mouth and laughed. "Hey, motor-mouth, lets talk at my house. I'm getting kinda thirsty. I'll give you a ride, 'k?"  
  
I smiled and nodded at his childish teasing. I knew he didn't mean it, as his beautiful amethyst eyes told me that he was truly happy to see me and really cared about me. "Fine Yugi." He led me over to a nearby parking lot and over to a motorcycle. He handed me an extra helmet and helped me on. I put on the helmet and we drove to the game shop.  
  
When we got there, Yugi unlocked the door and we went to the kitchen. On the table I noticed a red rose wit ha note attached to it. I glanced at the note; it had the same message as the one I had been getting for 2 years. 'I would wait for you forever. Your love, Y.M.' I always assumed it was from Yami, but now I knew the truth. When Yugi looked at me again with those big, caring eyes, I could tell what he was going to say before he said it.  
  
~ I was sure I'd never find someone  
  
~To heal the damage you had done  
  
~My poor heart would never mend  
  
~Wrong again  
  
~Wrong again  
  
"Tea, I, um, love you." He stated enviously. I didn't say anything for a moment, and saw him sigh sadly. I needed to answer him, and did so by kissing him. I liked the beautiful shade of pink Yugi sprouted. Yami, eat your heat out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ta-da! Should I continue? If yes, do you have an idea for the song? Please don't flame, it's just wasting my time and yours. Please review! 


	3. Valintine: Finally!

Tea's Independence  
  
By: rox  
  
Contrary to popular belief I AM continuing this! Yea! Sorry for the wait! Writers block is no fun...  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl: Glad you like it! ^-^ Anmd I DID keep writing...  
  
Chibiki: Well, I sure didn't update soon... ^^; Glad you liked it! ^-^  
  
Malik's Gurl: ^__^ Thanks! I'm glad you think it's great! Thanks a lot!  
  
Angelic nightmare: Actually, I have nothing against him, he's just fun to bash! (Yami: -.-;)  
  
Blackcat212: Glad you like! Hum, I didn't really hurry but oh well...  
  
Queen Ali B: You had a point? Wow, that's a first! ^^ Glad you liked it. PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU STILL LIVE!!!  
  
Now, onto chapter 3.  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Tea looked around the restaurant. Yugi should have been there by then. 'Where could he be?' She wondered. She had been going out with him for two years and he had NEVER been late, well, with the exception of when his car had died. It was rather funny to remember, as he had had to run to meet her at the movies and they had missed half of it. Yami had teased him about that mercilessly. Tea had so much fun with him; he was always there for her.  
  
~If there were no words  
  
~No way to speak  
  
~I would still hear you  
  
"Yugi, WHY are you still standing outside the restaurant? Go in! She's waiting!"  
  
"But-" Yami rolled his eyes at Yugi and smirked as Yugi continued his 'what ifs'. "Yami...what if she-"  
  
"Yugi, we've been through this before. Just go in and do it. Say 'Tea, there's something I need to say'" Yami sarcastically mimicked his hikari's voice in a high squeaky one. Yugi groaned. "If you don't hurry up then she'll think you're avoiding her.  
  
"Fine. Wish me luck!" Yugi took a deep breath and entered the restaurant.  
  
~If there were no tears  
  
~No way to feel inside  
  
~I'd still feel for you  
  
Tea looked up to see Yugi walk over to her, looking kinda nervous. He smiled when he spotted her and walked over to her. "Sorry about the wait Tea. I had to get something." He grinned sheepishly and looked relived when she smiled at him.  
  
"No problem Yugi! I'm just glad that you got here! Lets order, okay? Um...what do you want Yugi? Yugi? Um, hello?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Tea! Just letting my mind wander. I'll get the 'Tour of Italy' what about you?"  
  
"I'll get 'Chicken Parmigiana'. Do you want to get an appetizer?" She saw Yugi nod. "How about 'Hot Artichoke Spinach Dip'? It sound good, huh?" Yugi smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Hello, My name is Roxanne and I'll be your server. What can I get you? Would you like any wine?"  
  
"Yes, two glasses of Chardonnay please. We'd also like to get." Yugi quit listening and focuses on what he had to do. This was going to be so difficult. He wasn't sure he could do it. What if she- "Yugi, what soup do you want?"  
  
"Um...Zuppa Toscana please." Roxanne nodded and left.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?"  
  
"Tea, there's something I need to tell you." He looked really nervous and Tea wondered what was up.  
  
~And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
~Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
~You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
~You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
Yugi reached his hand out and grasped hers. "Tea, you have been my friend for many years, and my girlfriend for two of them. You are the most important person in my life Tea. What I want to know is, Tea, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring.  
  
Tea looked at him, amazed. She had been dreaming of this. "Yes Yugi, yes I will!"  
  
~All of my life  
  
~I have been waiting for  
  
~All you give to me  
  
~You've opened my eyes  
  
~And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
~ 6 months Later ~  
  
"How do I look?" Yugi asked Yami for the five hundred sixty second time. Yami sighed and replied that he looked fine.  
  
"Just like the last five hundred sixty one time Yug! Ya need to relax. Ya look like two hundred bucks!" Joey assured him. "Two hundred twelve and sixteen cents actually." Joey muttered as he looked at the price of the tux Yugi was wearing.  
  
~~  
  
"Well? Is it okay?" Tea asked Mai and Serenity who were helping her get ready.  
  
"It looks great Tea. The dress is perfect! You're going to do fine!" Tea nodded and sighed. She was about to marry Yugi, after six long months of preparation (mainly thanks to Seto and Ishizu Kaiba.) She was VERY excited, but also a bit worried. She wanted to do EVERYTHING perfectly. What if she messed up?  
  
"You'll do fine Tea." Ishizu told Tea, trying to calm her. She nodded and prepared herself.  
  
~I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
~But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
~I will give you my heart  
  
~Until the end of time...  
  
~You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
Finally it was time. She saw Serenity and Mai leave, then left with her father. She saw Yugi standing by Joey and Yami, his two best men. She saw Serenity and Mai (her Maid/Matrons of honor) She finally got there, and before she knew it they were saying "I do" and kissing.  
  
She saw her friends smiling at her and her new husband. She smiled as the reception began, and smiled as Serenity and Mai fought over the bouquet, Mai winning causing Joey to grin happily and Serenity and Yami to sulk. Yugi came up to her and they began to dance.  
  
~And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
~Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
~You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
~'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
  
"I love you Tea."  
  
"I love you too Yugi. Forever."  
  
~You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
~*~  
  
So? How was it? Hope you liked it! ^-^ Please press the button that says 'GO' and leave a nice review for my birthday! 


End file.
